Funds are requested to support travel of participants to the "Metals in Biology" Gordon Research Conference to be held January 24 - 30, 1993, in Ventura, California. This multidisciplinary conference is thought by many to be the premier small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. Evolving from a FASEB- sponsored meeting on Biological Aspects of Metal-Binding held in 1960, the first Gordon Conference on the subject was convened in 1962 and has been held regularly ever since. The meetings have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of forefront research covering all aspects of the roles of metal ions in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting led to such heavy over-subscription, with large numbers of qualified scientists denied acceptance, that the scheduling was switched to an annual calendar starting in January 1987. Evidence of the demand for this conference is the fact that the meeting remains oversubscribed, despite the annual schedule. The topics to be emphasized at the meeting include: (1) Metal ions in Gene Expression and Signalling. (2) Mechanisms, Structures and Models of Metalloenzymes. (3) Mutagensis of Metalloenzymes Active Sites. (4) Uptake, Transport and Biomineralization of Metal Ions. (5) Metals in Therapy and Diagnosis. (6) Oxygen Activation and Deactivation. (7) Electron Transfer Reactions. Ample time will be provided for discussion and every effort will be made to include young investigators in the program.